The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a connection device, a communication device, an information processing method, and a program.
JP 2010-284039A and JP 2010-284040A both disclose technologies which manage a power supply to a user. In these technologies, when a user connects a plug to an outlet, the power supply to the user is controlled.